Jioney
Jioney was a Toa of Iron and a former associate of the Toa Cordak. History Ahpolki Inika's Continuity Early Life Sometime after Mata Nui lifted off from the dying world of Spherus Magna, Jioney was brought into being on an unknown island as a Fe-Matoran. This land was led by one of the first Turaga, and under the protection of the Toa Cordak. During this time, he developed a liking towards the Toa of Gravity within the group, and the two became fast friends. However, their friendship was swiftly destroyed when most of the Toa Cordak fell before a group of Zyglak. Driven mad by the experience, the Turaga of their homeland sent him and the rest of the Matoran population to Karzahni. Rather than obey the deranged elder, however, Jionery stole a canoe and used it to escape the island. As he left the island, however, he found himself trapped in a storm. Things got worse when an aquatic Rahi began attacking his boat. A patrol of Zyglak quickly appeared and attempted to kill him, though the sea beast turned its attention towards them instead. This gave the Fe-Matoran the opportunity to escape and he managed to sail out of the storm intact. He eventually discovered an island called "Verse Nui", and decided to settle there for a few years. Millennia latter, Lesovikk arrived on its shores in search of their homeland's Matoran population. His arrival enraged the Fe-Matoran, who blamed him for his Toa-friend's death, and the exile of his Matoran ones. Upon learning of the Toa of Air's depression, however, he took pity on the warrior and decided to discus their lives with one-another. During their discussion, another Matoran approached Lesovikk in need of aid. A Rock Lion from their circus escaped and they asked for his aid in recapturing it. Lesovikk complied, but failed to subdue the beast over the next three days. During his absence, Jioney decided to visit the circus and learn more about the Rahi's escape. To his horror, he saw them suffering abuse from the ring-leader. Realizing the reason of the Rock Lion's escape, the Fe-Matoran sought out the creature. He eventually found it in an injured state and Lesovikk near the end of their battle, witnessing the Toa's defeat. He managed to calm the Rock Lion before it could kill him, and revealed the harsh conditions it and the other Rahi endured. Sharing his disgust with the Fe-Matoran, Lesovikk suggested smuggling the Rahi and releasing it back into the wild on some other island, somewhere far from Verse Nui. Jioney took upon the task himself, hiding the Rahi in a crate and taking it aboard a ferry. During the journey, he was visited by a hooded stranger who inquired about the create's contents. While Jioney initially tried to hide the truth, the stranger removed his hood to reveal a Kanohi Akaku and blatantly told it to him. He further revealed that he knew where and how he acquired the beast, yet had no interest in telling the ferrymen or the Lion's original owners. When asked why, the figure that he was simply curious as to how events would unfold from there, vanishing into thin air. The ship would later find itself caught in a sea storm- possibly generated from the Great Cataclysm- and suffered heavy damage from it. The Rock Lion broke free from its cover and attempted to rescue the Fe-Matoran as it worsened. A bolt of lighting stuck the cabins he resided within and brought the ones above crashing down on him. After another one cut the vessel in half, the beast panicked and clawed him out of the rubble. Both of them fell into the sea before he could be removed from the wreckage, with the Matoran's arm being caught on some rubble. In an act of desperation, the Rock Lion used its white-hot manes to amputate Jioney's arm, carrying him back onto the surface of the water in its maw. Apura The two of them eventually washed ashore on the island of Apura, where they were discovered by Turaga Voniga. He tended to their Fe-Matoran's injuries, granting the Fe-Matoran a mechanical arm and christening the Rock Lion "Mangia". The Rahi would be appointed as the primary defender of their new home, while the Fe-Matoran would become its caretaker. Anytime the village fell under attack, he would be seen fighting alongside his Rahi friend. This bound between them was the reason that Voniga considered Jioney as a candidate for a Toa Stone. Around 500 AGC, Vongina ordered Jioney to hide Mangia in a nearby cavern. Jioney was suspicious of his commands, though, and demanded an explanation. All he could get out was that the Rock Lion was a "failsafe", and that this wasn't a problem he could just fight his way through. Begrudgingly, he complied and waited with his old friend. To his surprise, Dark Hunters approached the Turaga for payment. Though he complied with their demands, they decided to abduct him and some Matoran for good measure. Jioney was eager to hop to their rescue, but he concluded that it'd be suicide to face them and decided to simply follow them. Jioney and Mangia tailed them towards some old ruins. The kidnapper demanded that the Turaga show him where he hid his Toa Stones, else they'd execute the villagers. Begrudgingly, he guided them through the sanctum and into its lower levels. Activating a hidden door, he revealed a Suva to them. The Hunters retrieved the Stones, though one of them-an augmented Yelnir- had an agenda of his own. Slamming one of them into his chest armor, he began absorbing the Toa Power into his body. Not only did he gain access to an Elemental Power, but he also turned on his comrades. While he was busy incinerating them, Jioney worked on freeing the captives. Once the Yelnir killed his partners, he turned his attention towards Voniga and the Matoran. Mangia leapt to their aid and attacked him, giving them time to escape. Jioney was the last to leave, bearing witness to the Rock Lion's death. Enraged, he speed towards the discarded Toa Stones and grabbed one, inserting it into the Suva. In a flash of light, he was transformed into a Toa of Iron. Though the Dark Hunter taunted him with his inexperience, Jioney replied that they at least have that in common. Angered by this comeback, he began firing bolts of Plasma at him, unwittingly destroying the support beams as the Toa dodged them. By the time he realized his error, the rookie managed to salvage some of the Toa Stones before the ceiling collapsed. Jioney returned to the surface and reported to Vogina, who was surprised and saddened by the news. Days later, a new sword was forged for him and he dubbed it "Mangia", in honor of the Rock Lion. He would serve as the island's proctor, living within a nearby cavern to avoid drawing the attention of the Brotherhood and Dark Hunters. Voniga would train him in his usage of his Elemental Powers during that time. Toahood Five centuries later, an Order of Mata Nui agent arrived on the island and asked for aid from the locals. Wishing to seek an audience with the Turaga and Toa, he revealed his purpose to them; an island called Irania Nui is under siege from the Brotherhood of Makuta, and their forces are already moving onto Hadru. Voniga has some insight into the island while Jioney is the only one who can break through Makuta armor. Though the Toa was reluctant to join, he accepted, and journeyed with this member to Irania Nui. They rendezvoused with a hulking savage and two winged agents. The titan teleported the rest of them above the jungles (though the flyers had to rescue the duo from their fall), and they met up with a local resistance group. The group made its way into Ce-Iarn, where they rescued Turaga Yona from the general Sculdar. Jionery's assigned partner killed the Hubakilu by blowing him to pieces with a Cordak Blaster, something the Journeyman-Toa didn't approve of. The group decided to rest for the rest of the day, his partner browsing the archives for information. What he was looking into, the Toa never knew. The next day they sneaked into the capital city, and confronted the Makuta. Sculdar's death still haunted the young Toa, though, so he hesitated on attacking the tyrant. When the Makuta incinerated one of the winged agents, though, it triggered memories of Mangai's death. Enraged, Jioney tore the Makuta in half with his Elemental Powers and allowed his essence to be incinerated in return by another operative. Shaken by what he just done, he retreated to another district of the island to cope with his actions. His partner and Yona offered counsel for him until end of the Destiny War. When Makuta Teridax successfully took control of the Great Spirit Robot, Jioney went into hiding with Yona. His partner went on to join a rebel cell led by Toa Nuva Onua, destroying an Energized Protodermis pool under Daxia. Months later, the Makuta landed on Bara Magna and unleashed his army upon it. Seeing an opportunity to strike back, his old partner approached him and asked for aid. Though his role in the local Makuta's death still disturbed him, he accepted the invitation when he revealed that another world's populace was at stake. He lived through the battle to see Spherus Magna restored to its former glory, and joined in the new society that followed suit. He would reunite with Turaga Voniga and act as his bodyguard. He would also receive training in his Elemental Powers from another by the name of Lisfek. His partner from the Irania Nui campaign vanished sometime afterword. Abilities and Traits The experience of his Turaga's descent into insanity - and the desolation of the Toa Cordak- has caused Jionery to develop a sense of mistrust towards figures of authority. He developed a sense of self-reliance, convinced that he could only count on himself. He was, however, emphatic towards Rahi, as seen when his freed the Rock Lion from the circus. His time with him also melted away his lone-wolf mentality, making him more welling to work with others. After his friend's death, he fell into a state of depression and aimlessness. Voniga's training managed to remove these traits for the most part. As a Toa of Iron, Jioney can create, control, and absorb any kind of metallic Protodermis. The only drawback to this is that his powers are fueled by Elemental Iron Energy. If his supply were to run dry, he must wait for it to recharge. Mask and Tools For most of his life, he bore a powerless Kakama. When he was transformed into a Toa, its power- Speed- was unlocked. While the mask proved to be useful, he found the uses of super speed to be rather limited, and often switches it for a Mask of Emulation. His primary tool is his mechanical arm, which could be modified based on his whim. In his Matoran days, it commonly had a drill attached to it. In his Toa days, he switched it out for a saw. The whole thing was replaced with a brand new model after Spherus Magna's restoration, which could switch between any installed weapon and a servo. He also took up a blade christened "Mangai", in honor of the Rock Lion that served as his companion. Trivia * His relationship with the Rock Lion Mangai was inspired by the Life of Pi film adaptation. Category:Toa Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa of Iron Category:Iron